Roy and Ed Drabbles
by Roys-neko
Summary: just as the title says. Drabble contain boy on boy rather known as yaoi, don't like daon't read Main pairing Roy x Ed. Open for suggestions but NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Hi it's me again. Sorry if I'm being a lazy ass but I wanted to write another fic.

:Anjuna: yeah, well at least she's cheerful now... -Anime sweat drop- Here's the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: (told by pixie!) Aun does not own Roy nor Ed, if she did Fullmetal Alchemist would become... well her perverted mind plus this wonderful story... well...**

XDwell right now I'm in a joyous mood so get on with the freakin' story!

* * *

He embraces me close I try to run but I can't my body falls weak, I feel so numb. He presses his lips to mine it feels so right but my mind begs to differ I can't help my self I guess I really do love him. "Stay away" I mumble. I have no though as my head became dizzy and my vision started to cloud my breath trickles each time he smirks, that seductive Bastard, what _can_ I say?

Why do I stay, I can't love him, I'm too weak if I can't stand being by him then what happens if I get hurt I won't be able to stand the pain or the sensation in my heart that you cause. "I love too much I won't ever stay away..." he whispers in my ear as he brings himself closer to me he tries to hold me more even thought it feels so right it can't be helped he'll lose everything because of me. His dream, everything for him. I'll help him to the top but I can't prolong his needs. "I can't delay you, I'll just be getting in the way... that's all love is anyway..." I turn my head, trying to ignore my feelings. "All it does is get in the way..." I feel darker inside, but I don't want to stop him, I don't want to hurt him, nor do I want to get hurt as well.

"Deep down I love you Roy, I really do..." My eyes began to burn with tears. "I want you Ed... you say love is just an emotion that gets in the way... Do you really believe that, can you really think such stupid things!" He talks with a stern voice; he scares me with a sudden change of tone. "I can't escape myself... I guess I'm too weak, seriously... do you really think I can do any thing for you... I'm worthless, nothing really worth anything right in front of you--" He smacked me, I feel the sting in my cheek, but it doesn't hurt as much as the time Envy did it to me. "You cage your self for no fucking reason. What the hell is your problem!" I look at him with fear. "I don't know..." I say sounding dull. "How the fuck should I know, it's all that green haired bitches fault anyway you look at it!" I yell at him, slowly he backs me up in the corner of him office. Before I can say a word, him lip pressed against mine. He slowly deepened the kiss slower and slower, he slid his tongue across me bottom lip asking me to let him in I hesitate at first but shyly let him in.

he released me from his firm grasp and snaked his arms down to my waist as I throw my arms around his neck, a tear rolls down my face oblivious to me. Finally we broke apart heavily painting, breath, after breath never letting go of each other just staring that's all we were doing anyway... him breathing on my neck as if he were never to let go...

* * *

Okay I guess after I finished writing this all I can say now is that I'm gonna make this a drabble fic, you know when readers give suggestions and we (the writers) try our hardest to make it possible... So put in a suggestion or two and I'll see what I can do...

:Anjuna: wish her good writings and review away!

Komba wa!


	2. happy birthday!

happy birthday

"_rrrrroooooyyyy!come hhhheeerreee!_" ed chirped happily through the two's apartment. today was Roy's birthday, so Ed wanted to be nice as possible, of coarse Roy will owe him sooner or later for trying so hard. "what the hell do you want Ed!" roy said grogily, 'roy looks like a cute raggaedie anne doll when he wakes up, it makes it hard not to poounce him...'

"Royo-kun, Happy birthday" Ed said in his chirpped voice.

"it's that horrible day already!" Roy complaned, "and yet i still have to go to work... damnit."

"God Roy, you complain to much... anyway get ready an try to finish work early so we can do something special for your birthday.. okay?" Ed gave roy a soft smile, then kissed him on the cheek. "C'mon get ready." Ed push him back into the bedroom and started reading on the couch

later that afternoon, Ed had the perfect idea in mind. and waited in the two's bedroom, for the rest of the afternoon untill Roy had gotten home.

When roy got hame he headed staight for the garbage can and dumped all the pink love letters that wished hima happy birthday. the only one he wanted to keep were the ones that was from Riza, Hughes, Armstong, and his subordinates (you know the fearless 4 ... AA:fearless my ass!hahaha!) and placed on the dinning room table, he noticed right next to the stack of card he had got ther was another card on th table that was still in the envolope, laying there labled.; To: that certain Flame that heats me up at night. written in legible hand writing. once opened and read, Roy looked up from the letter with a satisfited smirk. He walked in to the bedroom opened the door and closed behind himself.

And in the card ypu can find a certificate saying: 'a full make-out cesssion, with a blonde you've always known and loved... meet up in the bedroom.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aunua: I had fun writing that... and thank yuo Ska Chick and Anime Freak for the wonderful idea. XD

Aunjuna: hahahhaha! review and feel free to give aun over here some idea's.

Aunua: yeah but I can't guarantee I'll get to all of them, and Plz forgive me for all this on and off up dates... I'm gonna try to update my others andI'm comming up witha new story too! so plz bare with me! . my dad's computer sucks it's so old and blury so it gives my flippin' headaches, and my brother won't let me take my laptop to my fathers... god damnit, and I'm here for a fucking week! kuso, kuso, kuso! oh well I promise to update, but like i said It's probably gonna be on and off this summer! AA --;;


	3. protection

" Edo-kun!" Roy chirped lovingly while nipping on Ed's ear softly.

"wuf-yuf--kont- kale" Ed mumbled into his pillow... mainly Roy's chest. "repeat that again my love?" Roy said Ed lifted his head revealed his drowse looking eyes. " I said... what do you want _now_?" Ed ran his hand through his hair. He sat up and looked down to the dark blue carpet of the room. Roy sat himself behind the small blonde, moving the golden locks out of the way diving into the open territory that was rightfuly his. "R--roy what do y-you want n-now?" Ed stuttered. "Stay home from work for me today... please I need a vacation" roy paused and smirked sliding his tounge across Ed's neck " and I'd _hate _to be alone in _our_ apartment." He said in a seductive tone. Roy spread his legs out and moved Ed into the middle until his back touched his own, Ed had flinched staying stiff until Roy gently caressed his cheek with the back of his hand cupping his face making Ed move around between him at the at moment Edward moaned softly, causing Roy to loose control. Roy had flipped Ed on his back, kissing him with a passionate vibe flowing from his body to the smaller one under him. Just before Roy had the oppotunity to suduce his beatiful young blonde, he heard the door bell ring. "Stay here." Ro stated.

"Of course" Ed answered back panting heavily. Roy smirked and took the robe off the two males closet and grabbed his ignition gloves off their dressed and headed down stairs.

Once Roy had opened the door, the bell possibly been rung about tweenty time already, when he opened the door he found a smiling hughes by the door, Roy had raised his glove in it's 'battle-ready' position. "What do you want hughes, I'm busy." Roy said somewhat irritated.

"Ah, yes I came here to drop of 'some' items _very _important." Hughes said while digging through his bag. "your work papers" he placed on the side table.

"And this, this is very important protection is very important."

"Don't want to get Ed pregnant would we?" Hughes said amusingly.

"H-how do you know about--"

"Later Roy, see ya on Monday!" Hughes slammed the door in Roy's face, leaving him dumb founded infront of the door.

**Back at H.Q.**

"so did you give it to him?" Hawkeye asked eagerly to Hughes aiming her gun to hughes head. "The papers, yeah of course"

"No damnit the condoms!" She yelled pushing the gun harder to Hughes temples.

"duh..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hahahaha I had fun writing this, and plz forgive me for grammer and spelling errors, honestly I'm using worpad, so it's hard to check my spelling all the time bbut I do try my best!

Aunjuna: **reviews (n.) def. nice comments that are always appreciated by authors all aroungd this site, no flames and show of feelings twoards other hard working authors work.** ----- so to speak follow this rule... yatta!  
AA: um side comment (for those who care) I won't be able to write much for the next week because my gurdian got into a car accident to day, so I have to take time off of my classes and go home. so I'll try to up date A.S.A.P.

Komba WA!


	4. kiss the cook

4- Kiss the cook

"Roy!" Edward screamed from the kitchen when he heard the front door closed. Roy hesitated before he responded, "Yeah…." as he was removing his shoes, and throwing them into the closet.

"I'm in the kitchen, come here I want you to do something for my please." Roy could hear the clashing of pots and pans, and sizzling from the kitchen, wincing at each loud noise that he heard. "Ed… you're not tearing the kitchen apart are you?" the older man asked uncertainly as he approached the kitchen. Looking through the doorway from the hallway Roy's eyes became large, when he saw the large amount of flour in the air and all around the kitchen, gears of the timer saying that it was smashed into pieces. Walking in to clouds of powder like flour floating in the air, looking for the blonde ponytail to at least pinpoint the location of his lover.

"Edward… what the hell---?!" before Roy could say anything else said blonde pounced onto the older man causing the two to fall onto the ground. "You're home!" the golden eyed man said, greeting his beloved with a sweet chaste kiss. To Roy… well, blonde long hair tied up in a sloppy ponytail, batter on his face, and a 'cute' apron that had in blue fuzzy letters 'kiss the cook'. Oh boy.

"Ed… What are you doing?" Roy asked as he was sitting up with his blonde in his lap.

"Well, the Hughes family invited us for dinner, along with Riza, Fuery, Havoc, and Falman. And I said we bring something, so I took a day off from the book store and make something nice." Edward stated innocently looking up at his onyx eyed lover. Roy sighed, "Then, what are you cooki- wait, hold on… do you even know how to cook?" in reply Ed pouted his lower lip, "I have cookbooks sweety… and I'm baking a cake….."

"than what's that sizzling sound?" and small 'uh-oh' slipped from the blonde as he rushed over to the stove. Standing up and walking over to his lover, wrapping anarm around the others waist and the other tuning off the stove. "forget it… I want to spend some time with my chef"

------

_Sorry the Hughes family can't pick up the machine right now, we're either busy or not here, but please leave a message and we'll get back to you… beeeep._

"Hughes, it's Mustang… Sorry we can't make it tonight I have work to do tonight… perhaps tomorrow? We'll bring something store-made, if Edward keeps cooking we won't be able to attend tomorrow either…. but we'll see….." A shriek in the background sounded like a muffled 'Roy?!' before the message ended.

"Would you like to delete this message?" the voice recorder stated but no buttons pressed, the owner couldn't stop laughing his head off.


	5. Computer

Internet

Edward was… Unpleased.

His boyfriend was addicted to the computer, non-responsive in various of ways. No matter what the bronze eyed boy would do, he couldn't even annoy him!

"Roy."

No response.

"Roy?"

"Roy!"

"Mah Roi-Boi?"

"Oh Roy!"

"…."

Said male turned around and looked at the blonde with a look that sent Edward flying 'Are you serious?' and turned back to the screen.

Edward repositioned himself on the bed, thinking of various ways to get the black haired male back to be addicted to only him.

Plan B.

Edward sat on the others lap and crushed their lips together. Roy picked up the smaller of the two and dropped him on his bed and broke the kiss, returning to the computer.

Edward figured just to burn the deviled thing.

--------Next Day---------

"How'd you finish the project!" Edward yelled.

"Well you didn't leave when I reminded you about the project, so I assumed you finished it… and when you were bugging the crap out of me I was working on it." Roy stated dryly.

Edward scoffed, "You know what happens when you break down the word 'assume' right?"


End file.
